Keep On Tryin'
by ExLibris3
Summary: Jenny listens to an old song, and realizes she has to try to, once and for all, find her way back to the love of her life. Jibbs. Oneshot.


_A/N: __I watched an episode of Bones, and there was this song, 'Keep on tryin' by Poco, and decided to use it in one of my Jibbs stories. So, enjoy!! And please review!!_

Jenny Shepard sat in her car at a traffic light. She fingered impatiently at the steering wheel while waiting for permission to drive. As she waited, heavy raindrops began splashing against her windshield. She sighed as she turned on the windshield wipers to clear her view. It was late in the afternoon, but it was already getting dark outside. She was on her way home from work. Staring at the damned traffic light that appeared to find it amusing to torture her by never turning green, she reached out her hand to turn on the stereo. She found a radio station playing old songs, and as she sat stuck at the traffic lights, she listen to the song they just had began playing.

_I've been thinkin' 'bout  
All the times you told me  
You're so full of doubt  
You just can't let it be  
But I know  
If you keep on comin' back for more  
Then I'll keep on tryin'  
I'll keep on tryin'_

Finally, she got a green light, and quickly sped off. Though she kept listening to the song.

_And I've been drinkin' now  
Just a little too much  
And I don't know how  
I can get in touch with you  
Now there's only one thing for me to do,  
That's to keep on tryin' to get home to you_

_And I feel so satisfied when  
I can see you smile I  
I want to confide in  
All that is true  
So I'll keep on tryin'  
I'm through with lyin'  
Just like the sun above  
I'll come shinin' through  
Oh yes I'll keep on tryin'  
Keep On Tryin'  
I'm tired of cryin'  
I got to find a way  
To get on home to you_

Jenny suddenly made a sharp turn to the left. The song had made her remember, made her think of someone. Why should she try to get home to her own lonely house, when all along, there was someplace else she should find the way to get to? She realized, that all along, all these years, she had tried, tried to get on home to him. And now she was sick of lying to herself, she would find her way back to him.

_I've been thinkin' 'bout  
All the times you held me  
I never heard you shout  
The flow of energy was so fine  
Now I think I'll lay it on the line  
And keep on tryin'  
To get home to you_

The lyrics of the song echoed in her mind. _'All the times you held me…'_ Oh, how she remembered his embrace! It was like yesterday she had laid in his arms, though in fact, it had been six years. Six years it had taken for her to find her way back to him. But she was getting closer.

_And I feel so satisfied when  
I can see you smile I  
I want to confide in  
All that is true, so I'll  
Keep on tryin' I'm  
Through with lyin'  
Just like the sun above  
I'll come shinin, through  
Yes I will_

She made another turn, she was now moving through a silent little neighbourhood. The wipers swept back and forth across her windshield as the rain heavily poured down over her car. And then she spotted his house. She was here. She turned off the engine and the radio turned silent. The only sound she could hear was the rain. But inside her, there was chaos. In her head, memories came back to her, she had flashbacks of a different lifetime, from a time when she had been deeply in love, and had not been afraid to show it to him. What had happened? Why had she lost her way? In her chest, her heart was pounding against her ribcage, she was afraid it might break because of the powerful beating. A pleasant feeling of being home filled her up as she glanced at his house, with a faint light in one of the windows.

With a still smile on her lips, she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of her car. The raindrops hit her hard in her face, but nevertheless she began running up his drive way and took cover on his porch. She stood nervously outside his door, reached out her hand for the door bell, and after hesitating for only a second, she pressed it. The muffled sound of the ringing came through the door, but she could not distinguish the sound of footsteps. She pressed the bell again. And again.

Then, after ringing three times, she heard someone moving inside. She bit her lip nervously; worried this was, after all, a bad idea. Maybe the song her just gotten her carried away, maybe she'd never felt as lost as she had imagined… But when the door opened to reveal Jethro Gibbs, she got the most amazing feeling of finally being home.

"Jen?" there was surprise in his voice, it was clear he had not expected it to be her who rang his door bell at this hour. But she didn't answer him, not with words at least. No, Jenny took one quick step toward him, and pressed her lips onto his.

"What the – " he began saying, but as arms was being wrapped around his back, he shut up and slid his hand behind her neck, holding her steady as he kissed her back.

_Oh yes I'll keep on tryin'  
I'm tired of cryin'  
I got to find a way  
To get on home to you_

She was through with trying; she was here, in his arms, being kissed by him. Just like she'd always wanted, just what she had always tried to get back to. And she was here, she was home.

_The End_


End file.
